


Beautiful

by tommosmedicine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack AU, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosmedicine/pseuds/tommosmedicine
Summary: The one where Harry and Eleanor go on a date and Eleanor ends up alone.Special guest entry, the one and only, Louis Tomlinson.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to offend anyone with this fic. it's literally crack.  
> it's probably stupid and connects absolutely no dots, it has no background story. but if you're a larrie, you might laugh. just laugh outta mercy man idc
> 
> Hope you like it xx

Harry and Eleanor were on a date. It was romantic.

They were lying in the middle of a ground. 

Both of them were silent for a while. It felt peaceful. 

Both of them were staring up at the night sky. Stars were visible and twinkling beautifully. 

"The stars, they're so beautiful, aren't they?" Eleanor said. Harry was still silent. 

"The way they just twinkle, with the power of the sun." She continues. 

"They way the sun just whole heartedly radiates all it's light to a medium for it to look that beautiful. it's insane." She says. 

"You know who else is as beautiful as the sun?" Harry turned to Eleanor as he said those words. 

He found Eleanor blushing. 

"Who's that?" 

"Louis Tomlinson." He said calmly. 

Eleanor's face stilled. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity. 

"Oh my God, fuck yes?!" She sat up. 

"Isn't he like the most beautiful human on the entire planet!?" He got up beaming.

"Oh man he's hotter than the sun." 

"He deserves the whole world."

"He's so cute when he smiles you know?!"

"And the crinkles by his eyes?!!?" 

"They're the death of me, I'm not even bluffing."

"Oh to be in his presence." 

Suddenly there's a heavy patch of wind around them. The trees are rustling, the air cold. It feels like a storm reaching them. Then at a distance there was a beam of light thrown from the sky. It felt like spotlight in the middle of the ground. Like some theatre drama going on in front of them. They could barely figure out a shadow walking towards them. 

"Harry?" 

"Eleanor?" 

"I'm scared." He reaches out closer to Eleanor. 

"HARRY!" The figure calls out, still walking in their direction. Now feeling clearer. The voice, THAT-

"HARRY, GET OFF OF HER" Holy fuck. 

Harry immediately removed his hand and moved away from Eleanor. 

The figure now clearly in sight. It was none other than Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis. Tomlinson. 

He was beaming bright. His eyes, deeper than the ocean, cheekbones sharper than a knife, lips redder than ketchup. He was beautiful, so fucking beautiful, it actually hurt.

"I thought i told you I'd come to get you, and in my absence you go over to 𝘩𝘦𝘳?" Louis raged. 

"Like you went to her when i went to LA?" Harry was now standing in front of him. Louis still a bit smaller than him. 

"But you know it's always you H." Louis softens. Fond in his eyes. 

"And you know you're my Sunflower Vol. 6." Harry softens. Fond in his eyes.

"Awh look at your two fighting for me." Eleanor said with pride, smirking. 

"𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘵 𝘶𝘱?!" Both the lads shouted, not even bothering to look at her. They broke into a smile, the distance between them now gone. 

"I missed you" Harry said with fond. 

"I missed you too love" Louis stood on his tip toes cupping Harry's jaw, other hand holding his waist, his lips on Harry's. Harry moaned at the contact, melting under Louis's longing touch. 

"Wanna head 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 babe?" Louis looked up smiling at the love of his life. Harry nodded. 

"hEY! What about me?" Eleanor shouted. Just at that second, her favourite dogs, Clifford and Bruce came in sight, running towards Eleanor, barking gracefully. 

Before she could say anything else, Harry and Louis were long gone, snuggling into each other as they walked further, both of them stealing occasional kisses. 

𝐋𝐎𝐕𝐄


End file.
